


A stolen moment

by Adara_Rose, Remlundskan



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Making Love, Missing Scene, Valentine's Day, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Because Will and Sonny finally got to be together and it was beautiful and perfect and way too short, so...This happened!





	A stolen moment

My heart cries out to your heart  
I'm lonely but you can save me  
My hand reaches for to your hand  
I'm cold but you light the fire in me  
My lips search for your lips  
I'm hungry for your touch  
There's so much left unspoken  
And all I can do is surrender  
To the moment just surrender  
// One Year of Love by Queen

 

It's not the first time they've been together on the down low, and even though he should be ashamed Sonny doesn't have it in him, not when Will is kissing him as if the sole source of water in the desert is his lips.

They take it slow for once, just this once, knowing that the night that lies before them will last an eternity and end in an instant. When their lips meet for what feels the first time it is as if the world ends, and in the next moment it is reborn.

Will hooks one leg over Sonny's hip, his head falling back against the wall as he bares his neck, begging mutely for his lips, his tongue, his teeth.

His hands are shaking so much they struggle with the buttons of Sonny's shirt, and eventually he admits it as a lost cause and instead just rips the shirt open, buttons flying and fabric tearing, too desperate to touch skin to care about the ruined garment or how it will look in the morning.

There is no morning, there can't be, only this night, only the man pressing him down, mouthing at his neck, gripping his hips

He feels like a virgin on prom night, which is ridiculous but there you have it, and Sonny's whispering his name like it's a prayer and his hands find the muscles straining under the soft, tanned skin of Sony's back, and it's like he stops existing, like he has become nothing more than pure sensation, but at the same time he is a creature of hunger, starved for touch.

Sonny's hands paint trails of fire over Will's skin as he undresses him like he is a present on Christmas morning, precious and immeasurable. "Beautiful" is whispered into his neck, branded into his skin, and his arousal grows to the point of pain. “Will”.

"Please" he whispers, not knowing why he doesn't dare to raise his voice but maybe it's the way the air is trembling, as if this moment will shatter if he is careless.

Sonny raises his head and looks at him, eyes dark, and in those depths is everything that should be said in this moment if it wasn't for the feeling of fragility.

So instead, he kisses him with everything he is, arms wrapping themselves around this man that he loves so much it is as if he is imploding with it.

Somehow, in between the gazes and the sighs and the gossamer-light touches that are cool as silk and leave fire in their wake, clothes land where they fall. And somehow, it is not noticed, it does not matter when there is skin pressing against skin and they lay close enough to share breath.

Sonny is doing the one thing a dark part of Will wishes he could do all the time; he lies between his parted legs, kissing him in a slow lazy manner that makes his head spin as his breath draws short.

They rock together slowly, with the same lazy intensity that has colored everything up to this point. The feeling of Sonny's hardness against his is nearly enough to unravel Will completely, or would if he wasn't already undone.

There is a slow, lazy fire burning, like the one you light in a fireplace a cold winter's evening. Except this fire is burning inside, burning between them, and his hands find Sonny's shoulders and grips them as he clings to him. Legs instinctively coming up to wrap around his hips as he arches his back, straining to rise and meet the man whose weight is holding him down.

Sonny wonders, even as he gasps his lover’s name, why this can't be forever, why this must end at all… but the way Will half-moans, half-whimpers when Sonny finally, finally pushes inside is probably the most erotic sound he's heard in his life, and if it was possible he'd hear it every night and he forgets that there is such a thing as an outside world.

How could there be when his whole world, was right here?


End file.
